Coraline and Norman 4 The Quest For Independence
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Years have passed and the blue-haired Coraline Jones along with her blonde-haired Norman Babcock are already graduating high school. However, their family becomes sad that the two get to live on their own when they do. But they have no choice but to just get over it.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 4 The Quest For Independence

Coraline and Norman were in the school dressing rooms changing into their cap and gowns. Once they were suited, Coraline kissed Norman a "congratulations and good luck" and they headed for the ceremony ready to walk. After the ceremony was over, Coraline and Norman forwarded to the bathrooms which were still open. Coraline began to curl the bottoms of her blue hair after removing her cap. "Yes. I finally get to venture on my own pleasures," she thought excitedly to herself. Meanwhile, Norman began to re-do his hair style that he had since he was twelve curling his bangs lathered with grease instead of gel. Coraline called him on his cell phone informing him to stop by her grandparents' house to pick up a car they had to drive since their parents were still using their own cars. Once she gave him the directions carefully, they departed the bathrooms to their parents for a lovely greeting of congratulations.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 4 Ch.2

Norman was already heading to Coraline's grandparents' house to pick up their car. "Well hello there, Norman. Congratulations dear," Coraline's grandmother cheered as she saw him appearing on the front yard. "Here's the car that was mine and husband's. We're giving it to you and our lovely granddaughter Coraline who loves you so much," she continued leading Norman to the garage. Once she opened the garage door, there it was. A re-embellished makeover of a 1957 Pontiac Star Chief sitting next to Coraline's grandfather. "Oh hey there, Norman. Congratulations to you and Coraline. I hope you like this car by the way," he cheered. " Although we had to change the transmission to automatic because we know no one prefers manual stickshift nowadays," he continued. "Well I think our granddaughter must be waiting for you. So you might as well drive this," Coraline's grandmother said as she gave Norman a dollar bill and the car's keys. Norman then jumped in the car and ignited the engine. "Thanks, Seniorette Jones," Norman exclaimed passively. "See you, dear Norman," she replied with enthusiasm. Norman slowly backed out of the garage and waved good-bye as he reached the road. He drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 4 Ch.3

Coraline was back home in the Pink Palace packing up her belongings. "Coraline! Make sure you get all your stuff that's left here!" Her mom yelled. "Yes, mom!" Coraline replied. Hours later, she was finally done packing. "I'm done, mom!" Coraline exclaimed. Coraline's mom then entered her bedroom. She was so shocked and sad to see it completely empty. "Wow, Coraline. I can't believe I'm actually seeing this," Coraline's mom cried. "I'm going to miss you so badly!" "Mom, it's okay. I still love you and dad," Coraline comforted. They hugged each other. Norman appeared driving on the front. Coraline and her parents soon headed out the front door. "Okay, mom and dad. So long," Coraline said as she kissed them good-bye. "Good luck, Coraline. Be safe," they said back. "I will," she said back heading towards the car. Her parents continued watching her in tears as she told Norman to switch positions just so she can drive her grandparents' car. Right when she was about to cruise out, the cat appeared standing against the car door. She then opened it to let him in and he sat on Norman's lap. Finally, Coraline shifted the newly installed automatic gear lever to drive. "Good-bye mom! Good-bye dad!" She hollered and waved. "Good-bye Coraline," her parents replied softly. And she departed the Pink Palace while her parents wiped their running tears.

When Coraline and Norman continued cruising already away from the Pink Palace, she cranked up the radio to the oldies station which played Mel Carter's Hold Me. Norman was so amazed to see how well she drove such an old, classic car even though it was re-modeled as automatic. He then looked to the car window. Suddenly, he noticed his left hand that has already been rested on the center console being toppled by Coraline's right hand. However, she began to lift her hand off leaving a men's diamond ring drawn on Norman's finger. Norman therefore blushed. Then Coraline rolled her eyes at him rapidly then back at the road ahead. Last but not least, she flashed him a kiss causing him to blush some more. This scene ends as the car moving straight away from the viewer followed by a "the end" appearing in big cursive font. After that, Norman's parents and family are seen crying (mostly his mom) over photos of him remarkably the ones from when he was younger. Then meanwhile, Coraline's mom is seated at her usual kitchen table working on her laptop placed next to a framed-picture of Coraline when she was 12. While typing, she begins crying again when noticing her portion of the Pink Palace so quiet. She really misses her only daughter as well as her annoyance when she would particularly always chatter at her especially while she works on her laptop at the kitchen table.


End file.
